Exactly Where I'm Supposed to Be
by lizook
Summary: Just a quick stop to drop off his bags and change his clothes before he checked in at Hoover and headed over to the Jeffersonian to see what his Squints had been up to while he was off in Arizona" Booth's pleasantly surprised at what he finds in his apt.


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; Booth & Brennan are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Big thanks to Alanna (**Alanna1231)**, Jess (**CupcakeBean)**, and Jamie (**SSJL**) for putting up with my countless questions and providing invaluable feedback.

**Disclaimer**: Bones does not belong to me. Title from Lady Antebellum's _Home Is Where the Heart Is _

* * *

The door swung open and he inhaled, happy to be back in a place that didn't dry out his nasal cavities in two point three seconds. Just a quick stop to drop off his bags and change his clothes before he checked in at Hoover and headed over to the Jeffersonian to see what his Squints had been up to while he was off in Arizona working on, of all things, a drug trafficking case.

*Thwack*

He stilled, trying to figure out the source of the sound. It was midday, Bones would be hunched over her lab table right now and, if she wasn't, she wouldn't be making this much noise; always too busy reading forensic journals or working on her next novel. Nothing seemed out of place in the living room or kitchen, but - there it was again.

He started back the hall, hand hovering over his gun. The shuffling seemed to be coming from their bedroom. Or, wait, maybe the bathroom? What could a burglar possibly want in someone's bathroom?

"Night is young and the music's..."

_Was that "Dancing Queen"? What kind of thief broke into your apartment and sang ABBA while they were ransacking your bathroom? _

He turned into their room and had the wind knocked out of him. Through the crack of the door he could see Bones, towel wrapped tightly around her, singing and dancing to the music blasting out of her iPod. She threw her arms out as the chorus started, wiping some of the fog from the mirror in the process. Her hair curled gently over her shoulders and he - he was transfixed.

After another long moment, he moved for the door, deciding to let her know he was there before she sensed his presence and went all Kung Fu on him. He cleared his throat.

She jumped, arms flailing, as she turned towards the noise.

"Booth!" She shoved him, his head knocking the door the rest of the way open.

"Ow! Thanks for the welcome home, Bones."

"Well, if you weren't trying to sneak up on me!"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you! I came home to change clothes and heard a noise." He leaned against the doorframe, letting his eyes linger across her bare arms. "What are you doing home in the middle of the day anyhow?"

"The scene this morning was...less than pleasant. There was a strong sulfur odor and a lot of mud. I decided a shower was the most logical course of action."

"You could have showered at the lab." He stepped closer, eyebrow quirking in question.

"I had to drive right passed the apartment. Besides," She crossed her arms, towel gaping across her chest. "Cam has to finish the autopsy before I can get a look at the bones. Though, initial observation indicates-"

"Bones, in all the years we've been working together I can only recall one other time that you went to your apartment to shower instead of the lab and that was only because the Jeffersonian didn't have water!" He moved further into the room, effectively pinning her to the vanity. "You like to be able to hover until it's your turn to examine the victim."

"I do _not_ hover! I just like to be prepared."

"Sure..."

"I do! It just seemed wasteful for me to be there at this time; it could be hours before Cam-" She paused, watching his eyes travel her face, the corner of his mouth turning up in a half smile. She'd missed this the past three weeks. "Fine, maybe I just wanted to be here for a few minutes."

He nodded, pulling her to his chest, the damp towel pressing into his clothes as he inhaled her spicy shampoo, what seemed to be his body wash, a lingering bit of sulfur, and something purely _her_.

"I'm glad to be home, Bones." He murmured before ducking his head to press his lips to hers. She smiled against him, hands pressing into his back as..."Won't Get Fooled Again" started to play?

"You should answer that." She pressed a kiss to his jaw and leaned back against the counter.

He nodded and opened the phone, listening for a moment before closing it again. "They found another body not far from the scene you were at this morning. Cullen thinks we should check it out."

"How did he even know you were home? I thought your flight wasn't until the weekend..."

"Please, they're the FBI. The minute I sat down in seat 12C they knew I was as good as home." He smiled and let his mouth linger on hers once more before reaching behind him and grabbing the shirt and jacket she'd hung there. "You get dressed while I make the coffee." He tossed the clothes to her and started for the kitchen. "There will be time for a proper welcome home later."

"Promise?" She leaned out into the bedroom, smirking as he turned to face her, his eyes darkened, a smile she'd come to realize that only _she_ got to observe firmly in place.

"Promise."


End file.
